Digital electronic devices such as mobile computers and cellular phones are now becoming increasingly common. Nationwide digital terrestrial broadcasting will start in the near future in Japan. Digital electronic devices include many LSIs. Existing television receivers with cathode ray tubes are being replaced by liquid crystal displays or plasma displays.
Power source circuits of such digital electronic devices include capacitors for bypassing. A preferred example of such capacitors is a multilayer ceramic capacitor formed of a dielectric ceramic with a high relative dielectric constant containing barium titanate as a main component. Such a capacitor can have a small size and a high capacitance, and has a stable temperature characteristic of capacitance (or a relative dielectric constant) (See Patent Document 1 and 2, and non-patent document 1).
However, since dielectric ceramics, disclosed in patent document 1 and 2 and non-patent document 1, with high relative dielectric constants containing barium titanate as main components inherently include crystals having ferroelectricity, such dielectric ceramics have large temperature dependent variations of the relative dielectric constants, which has been a problem    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-40671    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-217000    Non-Patent Document 1: Toru NAGAI, Kenji IIJIMA, Hae Jin HWANG, Mutsuo SANDO, Tohru SEKINO & Koichi NIIHARA, “Effect of MgO doping on the Phase Transformation of BaTiO3,” JOURNAL OF AMERICAN CERAMIC SOCIETY 83 [1], 2000, pp. 107-112